


Memorabilia

by Cineraria



Series: yang terserak dari pepuingan [9]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Headcanon, Historical, Out of Character, Typos, World War II, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Paris: gonjang-ganjing perang, dan dua orang yang terperangkap di dalamnya.





	1. takdir seribu jarum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeh18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/gifts).



> Disclaimer:  
> Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.  
> A Farewell to Arms milik Ernest Hemingway. Saya hanya meminjam properti untuk kepentingan cerita.

 

 

> Apakah sejarah itu?
> 
> Pengulangan masa lalu di masa depan;
> 
> refleksi dari masa depan pada masa lalu.
> 
> ─ Voltaire
> 
>  

_November 1939_

Pandangan pertama Shimano pada Marie jatuh di bawah langit musim gugur, dengan latar anggun kubah Basilica Sacré-Coeur. Ada kepak sayap merpati dan tangan lentik yang ringan menebarkan biji kenari. Saat wajah berbingkai rambut karamel itu merekahkan senyum, Shimano menyembunyikan rasa terpananya. Ia berpikir senyum itulah yang memikat merpati yang tengah bertengger di bahu Marie, dan bukan biji kenari yang sedang dipatuk dari telapak tangannya.

Tanpa permisi, Shimano duduk di bangku kayu dekatnya. Ia rasa gadis itu berhak memperoleh rasa percaya yang jarang dia berikan pada orang asing.

“Selalu ada kelompok yang berkuasa di suatu negara,” Shimano melirik sebuah buku tergeletak di tepi bangku yang lain. Ia bukan _playboy_ yang cakap dalam menjinakkan wanita, tetapi jika itu hanya basa-basi, ia bisa memulai dari hal sederhana yang tampak di mata, “... padahal mereka hanya kumpulan orang bodoh yang tidak pernah paham apapun. Itulah yang menyebabkan perang terjadi,” lanjutnya mengutip isi buku.

Shimano duduk bersandar. Tangannya dikaitakan di belakang kepala. Ia memperhatikan reaksi Marie. Betul saja, gadis itu terkesiap begitu mendengar nukilan kalimat. Gadis kutu buku, _huh?_ Shimano bukan penggemar buku. Namun, daripada pengagungan (fanatik buta terhadap) Kaisar, ia lebih suka menyembah buku. Orang yang dekat dengan buku, jarang ada yang dungu.

“Tahu buku itu, _Monsieur_?”

Marie antusias menyambut basa-basi Shimano. Giliran ia yang terkesiap saat gadis itu mendudukkan diri di sisinya. Buku bersampul biru usang diambil Marie. Binar mata Marie mengingatkan Shimano pada kilauan indah zamrud hijau.

“Ernest Hemingway, bukan?”

“ _A Farewell to Arms,_ halaman 53,” Marie mengangguk, seraya membuka-buka halaman. Saat matanya menangkap halaman yang dituju, Marie hampir melonjak senang. “Anda hapal di luar kepala! Anda juga suka buku ini?”

 _Gadis yang atraktif sekali,_ pikir Shimano. “Jika itu hanya kutipan, aku tahu.”

Sesaat, Marie tertegun. Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal nama. Marie mengulurkan tangan ragu-ragu, dan segera setelah Shimano melepaskan kaitan tapak tangannya dari tengkuk, ia berbinar lega. “Marie,” katanya memperkenalkan diri.

“Shimano,” sahut sang pemuda, sembari menjabat tangan Marie, dan meminta agar melepaskan segala bentuk formalitas.

Kawanan Merpati itu sejenak terlupakan. Saat jabat tangan berlangsung, baik Shimano maupun Marie tidak lagi peduli pada kepak sayap merpati, ataupun gemelatuk suara patukan paruh beradu biji kenari. Mereka bertatapan, seolah ingin menguak kedalaman jiwa masing-masing, yang terpantul dari jendela mata.

Marie jadi yang pertama melepaskan jabat tangan, dan mencairkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba hinggap.

“Sudah baca berapa kali sampai tamat?” Marie melanjutkan topik yang tertunda. “Aku suka bagian kedua buku ini. Saat Henry dan kawan sesama petugas ambulans-nya menyumpahi perang, lalu Henry terluka dan mulailah malapetakanya.”

Sebentar, Shimano diam. Ada kawan yang pernah meminjaminya─lebih tepatnya ia dipaksa pinjam. Namun, ia hanya membolak-balik halaman tanpa betul-betul membaca. Beberapa kali matanya tertarik pada deretan paragraf dengan garis pena di bawahnya. Secepat kilat, Shimano membaca kalimat-kalimat yang sudah ditandai itu. Ia tidak yakin telah meresapi maknanya, tapi nukilan tadi meluncur begitu saja, seolah ia hapal di luar kepala.

“Sekali. Saat guruku memberi tugas mencari referensi sejarah,” tak masalah jika ia menyelipkan sedikit dusta, “buku yang bagus untuk nostalgia.”

“Menyedihkan ya. Drama dari perang sebelumnya. Sekarang, sejarah sedang berulang. Ironisnya, masih di tempat yang sama, dan oleh orang-orang yang tak jauh berbeda.”

“Jelas, itu hanya pemaknaan ulang devinisi perang yang sudah kita kenal. Sekadar kerjaan orang dungu yang entah bagaimana caranya, terpental bisa naik ke puncak. Orang seperti mereka, yang hanya tahu cara menyengsarakan orang lain, pantas untuk dilempar ke dasar samudera, atau dikubur dalam kawah lava.”

Marie tertawa. Pemuda ini menyenangkan jadi kawan bicara. Ia suka cara Shimano yang asal berkata-kata; tanpa penyaringan, dan tajam. Seperti tidak peduli itu akan melukai orang. Tetapi, daripada kupingnya panas mendengar gunjingan secara tidak sengaja, Marie lebih senang mendapat tamparan di muka.

“Ironisnya, orang seperti mereka selalu ada, tak peduli tempat dan waktu. Ya Tuhan! sebetulnya apa yang mereka cari?”

“Berharap kedamaian semata itu sama dengan omong kosong. Perselisihan sudah menjadi watak lahir batin manusia. Lihat, apa yang pendahulu kita tinggalkan dalam buku-buku sejarah yang tebalnya bisa untuk meringkus maling? _”_

“Perang, perselisihan tanpa titk temu, lalu perang lagi, dan lagi! Seperti tidak ada solusi lain selain angkat senjata. Aku tidak membenci sejarah, tetapi setiap lewat tanggal atau kejadian dalam buku sejarah, yang kupikirkan adalah: betapa kelamnya perjalanan manusia. Saling menumpahkan darah hanya demi secuil remahan roti!”

“Dan itu kita!”

“Menyedihkan!”

“Lebih menyedihkan jika kau hanya berpangku tangan.”

“Seandainya kita bisa lakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah terjadinya perang!”

“Jangan hanya berandai-andai. Mulailah dari dirimu sendiri. Lakukan apa yang kau bisa. Tahu nukilan lain dari buku itu─”

“─saat perang, begitu mudah menyingkap perangai seseorang.”

Shimano menyeringai. Marie tahu cara membuatnya tertarik. Perbincangan tadi memberinya kesan yang begitu mendalam. Shimano belum tahu, pertemuan ini hanyalah awal mula. Melalui Marie, Paris telah memerangkapnya.

Sekelabat angin bertiup keras, menerbangkan dedaunan kering, dan membolak-balik halaman buku di pangkuan Marie. Semak _red currant_ di bawah bangku bergoyang, lembut menyenggol tumit. Di atas tanah, satu persatu burung merpati mengepakkan sayap; mengangkat paruh dan terbang mengangkasa. Biji kenari habis dipatuk. Mungkin angin itu menghalau mereka menuju lumbung pakan di tempat lain.

Marie seolah bisa mendengar kabar yang dibawa angin; sesuatu seperti aroma kematian dan ancaman ketakutan, dari tanah Eropa timur. Ia teringat suara gemerisik sinyal radio, potongan berita buruk yang mengudara, dan bayangan mortir menjatuhi atap rumah mungilnya di pinggiran sungai Seine.

“Menurutmu, Shimano, seandainya Jerman membelokkan serangan, apakah Paris bisa bertahan?”

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa mendiskusikan hal sekrusial kecemasan pada tanah air dengan pemuda yang baru dikenal. Dalam pengamatannya, Shimano tampak memiliki pandangan mendalam mengenai solusi ini.

Polandia sudah jatuh dalam genggaman Jerman, begitu pula negara-negara di sekeliling perbatasannya. Jarak dengan Perancis di barat hanya segaris lintasan kawat berduri yang menancap di tanah. Marie enggan membayangkan kecemasannya─keresahan saudara sebangsanya menjadi nyata.

“Jika kalian bahu-membahu membendung petaka itu bersama-sama, bukan mustahil Paris akan jadi mercusuar perlawanan anti-Jerman di Eropa daratan.”

“Seperti ini?” Tiba-tiba, Marie bangkit berdiri. Ia memeragakan gaya menembak. Memasang kuda-kuda, mengangkat kedua tangan. Telapak tangan kanannya membentuk pistol, sementara pergelangannya digenggam telapak kiri.

Shimano mendengus, lalu menggeleng. Ia menertawakan aksi berani Marie, yang tidak malu-malu bergaya ala tentara. Marie mengernyit. Apa arti tatapan Shimano yang terkesan merendahkan itu? Sepaket dengan sikap cuek dan mulut kasarnya? Lalu apa maksud gelengan kepalanya?

“Kau ini pelupa atau bagaimana?”                                 

Shimano menarik ucapannya tadi. Marie bukan gadis yang terlalu pintar.

“Bahu-membahu melawan musuh kan, ya seperti ini? Kita angkat senjata dan menggempur mereka bersama-sama.”

“Kau pikir perang hanya dengan senjata? Bagaimana dengan perempuan seperti kalian?” Shimano sengaja menohok Marie dengan kalimat ini. Entah ia sekadar mencetuskan buah pikirannya, atau mengingatkan fakta yang umum di masyarakat. “Memang kalian boleh turun ke medan laga dan mengangkat senjata?”

Kalau gadis ini bukan Marie, mungkin Shimano sudah kena damprat. Namun, ini Marie, yang luwes dan pandai mengendalikan diri. Ia hanya menahan geraman. Kesal, tentu saja. Tidak hanya menghina warga Perancis, tetapi Shimano juga sudah merendahkan martabat perempuan.

Marie menghela napas, mengepalkan tangan sebentar, lalu menatap sang pemuda dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

“Ya ya. Aku mengerti kok.” Seraya kembali duduk di bangku, Marie melanjutkan: “maksudmu agar si Nyonya kaya yang di sana─” Marie menunjuk dua ibu muda yang lewat di depan mereka. Meskipun bersisian jalan, tetapi ada tembok pemisah kelas sosial, tampak mencolok dari pakaian mereka. “─lebih peduli pada Nyonya miskin di sampingnya. Alih-alih membela negara dengan cara menyumbang harta untuk melindungi Paris, malah kabur dengan peti penuh emas dan berlian menuju desa terpencil di Nimes.”

Bagus. Marie tahu watak bangsanya sendiri.

“Ternyata kau bisa pintar.”

“Bukan hanya lelaki yang pintar,” Marie mendengus kecil. Shimano menyembunyikan tawanya. “Lihat saja, aku bukan wanita kaya yang bisa memberi makan seresimen pasukan dengan sumbangan emasnya, tapi aku tahu akan melakukan apa supaya perang tidak menumbangkan Paris.” Marie heran mengapa kalimatnya tampak seperti ramalan masa depan. Ia seolah tahu, tinggal menunggu waktu hingga udara Paris dipenuhi kepulan asap nikotin yang dihembuskan hidung busuk tentara Jerman.

“Oh, yakin sekali dirimu. Coba lihat, apa yang kau punya?”

“Buku ini.”

Giliran Shimano yang tak paham.

“Aku bisa memulai untuk menulis sesuatu. Dengan tulisan, kau bisa mengubah dunia. Bukankah begitu?”

“Bagus. Lalu apa lagi? Aku yakin gadis yang bersemangat sepertimu, tidak cukup hanya dengan satu resolusi.”

“Ini!” Marie memeragakan gaya menembak lagi. Ia tidak mau menyerah!

Penilaian Shimano berbalik sekarang. Ia kira Marie gadis lugu yang mudah sekali dicuci otak dan digiring mengikuti opini rusak.

“Sekarang, mudah bagimu bersikeras seperti itu,” Shimano bangkit dari duduk. Ia mengulurkan tangan. Aksinya membuat kerutan di dahi Marie semakin dalam. “Kita lihat nanti, saat sepatu bots tentara Jerman berderap di pelataran Eiffel.”

Marie tergerak untuk bangkit. Ia tersulut. Meraih uluran tangan Simano, yang ternyata hanya jari kelingkingnya?

“Kupastikan Eiffel akan aman dari pijakan kotor kaki-kaki mereka.”

“Tahu apa ini?” Dengan dagu, Shimano menunjuk kedua jari kelingking yang bertautan.

Marie mengangguk. “Di Jepang, disebut janji memotong jari─”

“─Jika kau berbohong,” sela Hatano, “aku akan membuatmu menelan seribu jarum. Kau cerdas.”

“Aku tidak takut.” Marie tersenyum yakin. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya seperti macan betina menemukan mangsa (jantan)nya. “Kau kira untuk apa buku-buku itu?”

“Siapa yang mengira kau sudah _bermain_ begitu jauh, hingga ke Jepang?”

“Dirimu, Shimano.”

Tidak perlu bertanya, postur tubuh dan penampilan fisik pemuda ini jelas bukan orang Perancis. Meskipun Shimano fasih berbahasa Perancis, Marie bisa membedakan aksen suaranya: sangat berbeda. Marie ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Shimano, sebetulnya. Namun, berdasar pertimbangan yang telah dipikirkan secara masak, ia harus menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

_“Cih..”_

Marie tertawa lagi. Tadi Shimano nyaris memujinya? Tapi, sikap pura-pura (atau malu?) sang pemuda sangat menggelikan, dan ia suka itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, maafkan aku baru nutis request-mu, mba Bil. sengaja nggak bilang-bilang, buat kejutan:-)  
> melalui ini: teriring ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah memberi banyak dukungan; dari jaman dulu pas masih abal-abal, sampai rela nyasarin karya-karyaku ke IFA XD  
> dengan ini lengkap proyek hutangku nambah lagi: 'selamatan' habis menang IFA (untuk penghabisan, sebelum semua selesai juni nanti)
> 
> sekalian coba peruntungan romance-straight di fandom ini.  
> ini multichap, tapi nggak akan panjang-panjang. sekalian merealisasikan keinginan yang sudah terpendam lama: nulis canon dengan latar yang dimodifikasi  
> untuk usia Marie dkk: perkiraan sesuai canon mereka di usia dua puluh ya? atau lebih? karena suasana perang, jadi anak-anak jaman itu dewasa lebih cepat. semoga di sini nggak terlalu ooc. Sambil saya mengulang nonton episode 3 dan mencari-cari petunjuk karakterisasi mereka


	2. bersama pagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pagi, aroma kopi, dan gemericik sungai. Shimano dan Marie bertualang bersama Paris.

_Januari – 1940_

Pertengahan musim dingin. Cuaca sedang di titik beku. Marie tidak peduli, dengan gembira, ia bangun pagi. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut stoking wol hitam dan sepatu, dilapisi rok merah sepanjang betis. Ia keluar menuju beranda rumah, hendak mengambil sepeda di gudang belakang. Hidung Marie terasa kering diterpa angin dingin. Perlahan dan tanpa suara, ia menutup pintu. Marie merapatkan mantel bulu, menata kerah _shawl_  yang lebar dan tebal hingga membungkus lehernya yang terbuka. Refleks kedua bahu dinaikkan. Mantel ini hadiah dari ibunya, sangat ampuh mengundang hangat. Marie mendongak. Langit kelam berselimut kabut tipis. Mendung menghalangi cahaya bintang. Apakah itu pertanda buruk?

Berita-berita dari medan Eropa Timur semakin memanas. Kali ini, di tanah airnya sendiri, Finlandia bertahan melawan gempuran Rusia. Ada desas-desus bahwa bangsa Sakandinavia itu kemudian berkontrak dengan Jerman. Mengapa? Seharusnya blok sekutu bisa menyiasatinya lebih banyak supaya itu tidak terjadi. Tetapi ia mendengar bahwa di pertempuran laut, armada Inggris dikalahkan Jerman. Bahkan, setelah Inggris dan Perancis merapatkan barisan─yang mana mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan, tidak banyak perubahan berarti, selain semakin menguatnya posisi Jerman.

Marie enggan berpikir lebih jauh. Tidak adakah tindakan berarti yang dapat dia ambil? Beragam pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya, tetapi semua melintas tanpa jawaban. Atau, Marie sengaja mengambangkan inti pemecahan masalah. Barangkali, proyek _mencegah perang dengan tulisan_ ini akan berguna. Hanya itu tujuan Marie, demi melaksanakan janji seribu jarum-nya dengan Shimano.

Bicara tentang Shimano, tanpa peduli sabda langit dan cuaca, ada janji yang perlu Marie tepati.

Biasanya, pagi buta di hari minggu, saat kota jatuh terlelap, dan bar-bar serta klub malam baru saja mengehentikan denyut nadinya, mereka berdua berkeliling mengitari Paris. Dengan mengendarai sepeda, untuk apa yang mereka sebut sebagai “petualangan harimau pagi.”

Di sudut persimpangan dua jalan yang diapit brasserie dan toko bakery, mereka bertemu. Dimulai dengan menyusuri tepian utara sungai _(rive droite)_. Lalu beranjak menikmati arsitektur barok-neoklasik museum Louvre, melewati kawasan istana dan bangunan bersejarah, mampir di taman Tuileries, menyeberang melalui _pont d’lena_ dan melintasi sungai Seine. Eiffel berdiri menatap sepasang manusia yang bergeming di atas sepeda mereka, lewat di bawah kolong menaranya.

Marie mendominasi perbincangan. Shimano menyimak kisah-kisah yang meluncur seiring putaran roda sepeda. Marie bercerita tentang pertemuan ayahnya, seorang imigran Italia, dengan ibunya, gadis yatim yang kabur dari panti asuhan.

Marie mengagumi ketekunan dan ketelatenan kedua orang tuanya. Kehidupan kosmopolitan, di tengah-tengah pengkastaan strata sosial yang sama bobroknya, mereka tidak lantas menelantarkan Marie, atau membiarkannya rusak mengikuti arus kebanyakan.

“Setiap pulang kerja,” kata Marie setelah bercerita bahwa ibunya bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah miliuner pemilik yayasan amal terbesar di Paris, “ibu selalu memastikan aku tidak banyak keluyuran selain di sekolah, kampus, atau perpustakaan, atau rumah teman.”

Marie tidak masalah dengan itu. Semua demi kebaikannya. Mereka bukan orang tua yang membatasi pergerakan puteri semata wayangnya demi keuntungan pribadi, atau berlebihan memberi kebebasan hingga pergaulannya tak dapat dikontrol.

“Ayah selalu mendorongku agar banyak membaca.”

Meskipun profesi ayahnya _plongeur_ (tukang cuci piring) di sebuah hotel mewah, yang bekerja hingga lima belas jam sehari, namun perhatian yang tercurah untuknya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

“Aku dilarang mengikuti jejak mereka.”

Ayah Marie tidak ingin anaknya bodoh; yang terpaksa menjadi buruh kasar, mencuci piring di ruang bawah tanah yang pengap, gelap dan penuh orang bermulut kotor.

“Sebab itu ayah sering merelakan uang rokoknya untukku, sebagai uang saku tambahan agar aku bisa menambah koleksi buku.”

Menurut ibunya, jika Marie ingin menjadi wanita beradab, ia boleh memilih antara karyawan bank, atau dosen perguruan tinggi, atau pegawai pemerintah, dan bukan pesuruh orang yang bakal kena makian “dasar orang rendahan!” saat tak sengaja salah dalam bekerja.

“Tetapi, apa kau tahu jawabanku kemudian, Shimano?”

“Kau setuju dengan ayahmu, tapi menolak opini ibumu.”

“Bagaimana bisa tahu?”

“Jalan pikiranmu mudah ditebak.”

“Hanya kau yang bisa demikian, Shimano. Aku heran itu.”

“Kau bilang menjadi pegawai bank, atau pelayan pemerintah itu─”

“─sama saja dengan profesi ibu, pembantu rumah tangga yang rentan pelecehan harga diri.” Marie lekas menyela, membuat Shimano berpikir apakah gadis ini memang suka memotong ucapan orang. “Aku lebih senang seandainya punya usaha yang dapat mengurangi pengangguran,” sambungnya begitu antusias, “...ah, di samping menulis! Tentu, menulis adalah profesi utamaku.”

“ _Hmph_! Impianmu terlalu muluk, Marie. Seperti utopia saja.”

“Jangan pernah merendahkan mimpi, Shimano.”

Dengan sepeda, mereka meluncur jauh hingga daerah selatan sungai _(rive gauche)_. Mereka melewati deretan kafe dan bistro dengan pintu-pintu berpanel kaca yang tertutup rapat, meski nyala lampu masih menyinari teras toko. Matahari telah terbit, langit berangsur terang. Namun, warna kelabu mendominasi arakan awan yang melintas di batas cakrawala.

“Tahu beda kawasan di selatan sungai dengan yang di sebelah utara?” Dengan berlagak seperti _guide tour,_ Marie bertanya, “kalau di sini adalah kawasan filusuf dan seniman,” lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan sendiri. Ia menunjuk toko buku _Shakespeare &Co _dengan cat warna hijau segar yang khas. “Kalau saja sekarang lebih siang sehingga kita bisa rehat sejenak di sana.” Marie memandang masam pintu toko yang masih tutup.

Di atas sepedanya, Shimano mengekori Marie. Bangga sekali gadis itu memamerkan pesona Paris? Bukannya Shimano tidak tahu, tapi ia lebih suka menyimak betapa antusiasnya Marie dalam ‘mempromosikan’ kota kesayangannya. Bagaimana jika nanti tentara Jerman sungguhan menjejali kota? Seberapa parah kepedihan yang bakal dia rasakan? _Toh_ Shimano tidak terlalu khawatir, janji seribu jarum mereka, berhasil atau pun gagal, ia yakin Marie adalah gadis kuat yang pemberani.

“Kalau yang di sisi utara?”

“Ah! Kalau sisi utara yang kita lewati tadi lebih banyak menonjolkan kultur klasik dan nuansa historis, tercermin dari arsitekstur bangunan yang bertebaran di sana.”

“Kurasa sama saja. Mananya yang beda?”

“Ada pada cara pandang masyarakat. Mereka yang tinggal di tepi selatan tidak ingin disamakan dengan yang di tepi utara. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mungkin, itu hanya gengsi kuno yang tak beralasan.”

“Bagaimana menjelaskan maraknya pemerasan terhadap orang asing dan rendahnya tingkat keamanan? Aku pernah kecopetan, kau tahu.”

“Kecopetan? Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Aku harap kerugianmu tidak seberapa parah, Shimano.”

“Cukup untuk membuatku kelaparan selama tiga hari, dan datang ke kantor imigrasi hanya untuk dijerat pungutan liar lagi.”

“Oh, _astaga!_ Beberapa dari kami memang amoral. Tapi sangat disayangkan, melihat temanku merasakan pelayanan buruk itu dengan mata kepala sendiri, justru tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Perlu kuucap maaf untuk mewakili mereka?”

“Tidak perlu.” Shimano tertawa untuk kalimat terakhir. “Lagi pula, sudah umum di antara orang asing: kamu tidak betul-betul tinggal di Paris, kalau belum kecopetan atau ditipu.”

“Separah itukah reputasi kami? Aku harus lebih banyak mencari tahu.”

“Ya. Separah itu.”

“Tetapi kata para orang tua, dulu sebelum perang besar, Perancis dikenal dunia karena peradabannya; sebagai surga milik para cendekiawan. Sangat disesalkan, masa-masa keemasan suatu bangsa, seringnya tertinggal dalam ingatan, atau menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur.”

“Itulah perang, begitu dahsyat membolak-balikkan keadaan.”

Mereka terlalu asyik bercengkerama. Marie menyadari jalan _Saint-Germain_ tertinggal di belakangnya _._ Mereka kini di depan sebuah kafe yang rutenya belum pernah mereka kunjungi.

Sepeda mereka berhenti. Marie mendesah kecewa. Ia menatap muram ukiran nama yang menempel pada birai balkon di lantai atas bangunan kafe. _Le_ _Procope_ , demikian bunyi nama yang seolah mengejek kesialan Marie. Tidak ada kursi atau meja yang ditinggalkan di teras luar.

“Kuira seperti kafe _de_ _Flore_ ,” keluh Marie. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan akibat batal singgah menikmati pelataran kafe yang sepi, “...yang ketika tutup, meja kursi di terasnya ditinggalkan begitu saja.”

Shimano merutuk dalam hati. Mengapa begitu mudahnya mengiyakan gagasan aneh Marie: “melintasi waktu” dengan cara singgah di kafe-kafe klasik yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat favorit para filsuf dan sastrawan? Memanfaatkan pagi buta di hari minggu yang identik dengan jalanan sepi.

Biasanya di depan meja milik teras kafe, Shimano termangu sembari menyesap cokelat atau kopi hangat yang dibawa Marie. Ia mengamati gadis yang sibuk dengan kertas dan pena, sesekali menyeletuk tentang opini atau ide-ide unik apa yang dimiliki Shimano, untuk dituang ke dalam prakatanya. Ketika matahari meninggi, dan gang-gang kota mulai menampakkan geliat aktivitasnya, Shimano mengingatkan Marie bahwa waktu habis dan mereka harus segera angkat kaki, sebelum tertangkap basah oleh pengelola bistro dan diusir pergi.

“Bagaimana? Mau ke tepi sungai?”

Shimano mencarikan alternatif lain. Barangkali Marie tertarik. Ia benci ekspresi itu. Wajah muram tidak cocok untuk Marie, membuat kecantikannya luntur dan cahaya matanya tenggelam.

Marie mengangguk lemah. Shimano menuntun melaju. Mereka berbelok, mencari jalan mengarah ke sungai. Angin dingin bertiup, berlalu seolah meminta untuk diikutsertakan dalam petualangan keduanya.

***

Di ujung dermaga kayu, mereka duduk bersisian. Ada kapal merapat seperti bebek yang mengapung. Kopi dituang dari botol termos dalam gelas kaca. Sebuah keranjang willow dan tas tangan terbuka, menampakkan isi perbekalan dan buku Marie.

“Bagaimana kelanjutan proyekmu?”

Shimano menyeruput kopi hangat. Tangan yang serba guna. Marie tidak hanya pandai dalam merangkai kata, tetapi bahkan bubuk kopi juga luruh melalui olahan tangannya.

“Lihat ini!” setelah tegukan pertama, gelas kaca itu diletakkan. Marie mengambil buku. Sesuatu yang terselip ditarik keluar. “Aku sudah mengirim beberapa naskah cerpen pada penerbit majalah. Salah satu dari mereka mengirimiku ini,” seru Marie membeberkan keberhasilannya. Sehelai kertas dilambai-lambaikan di depan hidung Shimano. “Surat pemberitahuan. Naskahku diterima!”

“Kubilang apa, seorang penulis harus bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.”

Shimano mengingatkan. Beberapa minggu lalu, ia menolak permintaan Marie untuk meneliti dan mengedit naskah. Ia tahu Marie kecewa, tetapi ini harus dilakukan demi kebaikan. Menulis bukan dunianya. Sentuhan tangannya terlalu buruk untuk disandingkan dengan goresan pena Marie.

“Padahal, aku hanya minta dibantu menyunting.”

“Itu bukan hal bijak yang pantas kausodorkan pada pembacamu.”

“Baik. Terima kasih sarannya, Tuan Hemingway jadi-jadian.”

“Kalau sudah jadi, barulah pembaca boleh ditanya tentang pendapat mereka.” Kiranya Marie tahu maksud tersirat Shimano. Yang ia inginkan sesungguhnya adalah karya yang otentik milik Marie, tanpa campur tangan siapapun, bahkan dirinya.

“Kau mau melakukannya untukku?”

“Mengapa tidak?”

“Oh! Kau sungguh baik, Tuan Hemingway.”

“Hentikan panggilan buruk itu. Kalau pemilik nama aslinya tahu, bisa-bisa aku dipenggal.”

Ada tawa yang menghambur. Kopi yang disesap Shimano tersisa seperempat gelas. Rasa manis yang tertinggal di mulutnya, dingin cuaca, langit kelabu, dan gemericik aliran sungai, seandainya ini kedamaian yang abadi. Shimano terlalu banyak mengkhayal. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan wanita, tetapi Marie menyadarkan bahwa untuk berbahagia, ia hanya memerlukan sesuatu yang sederhana.

“Aku suka mengekspresikan tempat-tempat tertentu menjadi istimewa dalam tiap karyaku.”

Marie menulis sesuatu pada bukunya. Ia mengernyit. Tampak tidak memuaskan. Ia mencoret tiga baris paragraf yang telah jadi, bersilang dari kiri ke kanan.

“Lantas?”

“Bangku di bawah pohon itu.” Marie menunjuk bangku tak jauh di sisinya, di bawah pohon yang meranggas. “Tampaknya biasa saja, tapi siapa yang tahu jika bangku itu istimewa bagi orang-orang tertentu? Mungkin saja, ada memori yang tertinggal di sana; kenangan bersama orang kesayangannya, misalkan?”

“Penulis punya pemikirannya sendiri, yang sulit orang lain pahami.”

“Dengan kepiawaiannya, penulis harus bisa menuangkan gagasan mereka, menjadi sesuatu yang mudah dipahami pembaca.”

Bicara tentang bangku, Shimano teringat bangku yang lain milik suatu sore di sudut pelataran gereja. Apakah Marie sengaja mengambil contoh itu karena menyadari ini? Ataukah hanya kebetulan, mengingat benda yang terlihat di sekitar mereka ialah bangku?

“Satu tempat, bisa jadi memerangkap banyak cerita,” Marie melanjutkan. “Itu yang kupikirkan setiap melewati bangunan dan lokasi bersejarah yang bertaburan seperti jamur di Paris.”

“Maksudmu, seperti bangku di pelataran gereja Montmartre itu?”

Ada hening yang tiba-tiba, membuat dahi Shimano berkerut tipis. Dari sampingnya, ia mengintip ekspresi muram dari wajah Marie, senyum yang memudar, juga sorot mata yang menyendu.

“Aku ingat!”

Shimano heran. Marie tidak menyanggah atau mengiyakan. Raut wajahnya tadi menyiratkan kesedihan, tetapi beralih riang dalam sekejap mata. Ia pandai mengalihkan perhatian dan menyembunyikan rahasia.

“Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau sengaja datang ke sana?”

“Itu hari-hari pertama kedatanganku. Aku ingin mengenal kota ini lebih jauh. Siapa yang tahu kita akan bertemu?”

“Kau percaya pertemuan takdir itu nyata?”

“Tidak, sebelum bertemu denganmu.”

Topik percakapan berpindah. Shimano bertanya apa rencana untuk karya Marie selanjutnya. Marie menjawab bahwa tintanya sedang macet─sebuah analogi atas minimnya inspirasi dan lenyapnya ide. Alih-alih membawa masukan berarti seperti yang diharapkan Marie, Shimano malah mencetuskan ide yang membuat gadis itu mengernyit heran.

Shimano melepas kaca mata, mantel dan syal. Telapak kakinya dibebaskan dari sepatu. Tersisa kemeja putih dan celana beledu yang membalut tubuh maskulinnya. Belum sempat mengutarakan keingintahuannya, Marie terbelalak saat Shimano menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai.

Marie terpekik. Ini masih sangat pagi, mentari terhalang mendung, dan air sungai mengandung sisa lelehan salju dari hari kemarin. Apa ia tidak kedinginan?

Dari bawah, sembari kepalanya timbul tenggelam dalam air, Shimano berseru agar Marie melepaskan mantelnya. Air diciprat-cipratkan asal, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang berisik.

Marie terkesiap saat percikan air mengenainya. Ia bangkit dan mundur selangkah. Shimano mengulang seruan yang sama. Akhirnya, Marie yang masih mendekap tubuhnya yang dibalut jaket bulu itu berhasil diyakinkan untuk ikut mencebur dalam sungai.

“Ayolah!” Sembari berusaha menggapai tangan mungil Marie yang kembali menepi ke sungai, Shimano tertawa pelan.

Setelah melucuti mantel dan kaus kaki, Marie terkesiap saat tubuhnya tertarik dan tercebur dalam air. Dinginnya air membasahi gaun dan menembus kulitnya, mensuk-nusuk hingga tulang-belulang. Ia pasti akan pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya nanti? Ah, ia tidak peduli.

“Kau ini suka bermain air ya? Senang merasa kedinginan?”

Marie berseru mengalahkan gelugup bunyi kecipak air. Kepalanya timbul tenggelam di muka sungai. Ia mulai berenang, mengejar Shimano di depan.

“Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih dingin dari ini,” jawab Shimano lepas, “di pantai, saat malam bersalju. Diperintah ayah angkat kami.”

“Aku bisa bayangkan, orang tua itu pasti berwajah seram dan berperingai galak, membawa-bawa tongkat untuk mengancam.”

Mereka tergelak bersama. Seolah dunia di sekeliling mereka, dan bayangan prahara perang, tidak pernah ada wujudnya.

Shimano tertawa. Ia mencemooh dirinya sendiri. Ini sungguh tolol. Menyeret seorang gadis untuk bermain air seperti remaja puber yang sedang kasmaran? Ia kurang kerjaan atau bagaimana? Ah, persetan dengan misi, persetan dengan perang yang menyeretnya hingga kemari. Sungai yang jernih dan dingin, bunyi kecipak dan gelugup air, wajah cantik yang kuyup, bibir merah tapi pucat, dan mata yang berbinar di bawah tempias air itu, bagai serpihan zamrud di tengah kubangan prahara.

Marie tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Tidak pena dan kertas yang seperti menggumpal dan menjejali kepalanya. Tidak pula berita-berita radio yang meresahkan dan membawa insomnia. Hanya ada wajah dengan rambut cokelat basah yang tawa samarnya terkesan meremehkan, andaikan semua itu berlangsung selamanya.

 

 

 

 

 

>  “Di sini, bukan medan pertempuran.
> 
> Kita bebas memiliki perasaan apapun yang hati kita punya ...
> 
> ada sesuatu yang tidak manusiawi dalam keadaan ini."
> 
> ─ Irene Nemirovsky


	3. gelas pecah

_April – 1940_

Musim semi menyelimuti Paris dengan cahaya lembut, hangat dan ceria. Akan tetapi dalam suatu rumah di tepi Seine yang atapnya disiram keperakan sinar bulan, segalanya berbalik begitu cepat, seperti kejapan mata. Marie tak percaya ini!

“Hentikan! Kalian!”

Marie mendengar pantulan suaranya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sebuah gelas terjatuh dari meja, diikuti botol _wine_ yang terguling. Suara pecahan kaca yang berhamburan terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga.

Di depannya, di bawah anjang-anjang pohon ceri, dengan seperangkat meja makan dan kursi yang berantakan, ketiga pria terhenyak.

Alain melepaskan cengkeraman tangan dari kerah kemeja Shimano. Seandainya bukan karena teriakan Marie, ia tadi sudah menonjok wajah khas Asia itu.

Jean, yang meringkus Shimano─mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya, melonggarkan perlahan.

Shimano, yang terjepit di antara dua pemuda berbadan kekar, menepis kasar hingga ia berhasil lolos dari kuncian mereka. Meskipun merasa mampu melawan, harga dirinya menahan agar tidak bertingkah sembrono di depan Marie. Ia sungguh tak ingin melukainya. Tetapi, kedua orang Perancis itu, Shimano menyumpah dalam hati. Dasar pengecut! Main keroyokan! Betul-betul pengecut!

Mereka segera tersadar, mengindahkan gejolak bara api permusuhan yang masih hinggap di hati masing-maisng, mereka menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan bersalah. Meja makan berantakan. Nampan berisi potongan daging ayam kalkun terbalik. Taplak meja kotor oleh tumpahan pasta dan kuah sup. Sebuah kursi terjengkang di tempat. Semak-semak di bawah meja basah oleh tumpahan likuid anggur, dan serahan pecahan kaca.

Marie menggeleng lemah. Ia berisyarat agar ketiga pemuda itu keluar meninggalkan rumahnya. Suara-suara seperti tertelan di tenggorokan. Satu persatu berjalan keluar, sembari berbisik lirih: meminta maaf. Seharusnya acara makan malam ini tidak berakhir menyedihkan, seandainya tadi mereka menekan ego masing-masing. Saat tatapan mata Marie bertemu milik Shimano, hatinya mencelos. Tanpa berkata-kata, Shimano melenggang pergi.

***

Pagi di tepi sungai Seine itu, setelah mereka puas berendam dalam sungai. Shimano setuju (lagi) dengan keinginan Marie untuk memperkenalkannya pada kedua temannya. Marie ingat selorohan Shimano soal teman dekatnya. Mengapa ia suka berkawan dengan lelaki? Atau, mungkin saja ada hubungan khusus yang Marie punya dengan salah satu dari mereka berdua?

Marie membantah keras-keras. Kedua orang itu hanya teman, ditambah Shimano, lengkap sudah ia punya tiga kawan dekat. Semuanya lelaki. Tidak ada alasan khusus bagi Marie, selain menurutnya teman pria itu lebih menyenangkan, dan sangat bisa diandalkan. “Jika ada suatu masalah, dengan cepat, lelaki bisa meyelesaikannya tanpa rusuh makan hati,” begitu pengakuannya pada Shimano waktu itu.

Diam-diam, Shimano berpikir Marie layak menjadi kandidat anggota _D-Agency._ Bisa saja, bos mereka tertarik merekrut gadis ini menjadi mata-mata wanita pertama. Tidak. Shimano tidak berniat menjerumuskan Marie dalam jurang kegelapan yang sama seperti dirinya kan?

***

Dan, perkumpulan pertama mereka berempat terjadi di sebuah kafe depan kampus _Sorbonne._ Baru diketahui Shimano juga kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan mereka. Jurusan Teologi? Wow, Marie takjub. Itu bukan seperti Shimano sekali. Yang disinggung tampak tidak mengindahkan, saat Alain bilang bahwa penampilan itu bisa menipu. Atau Jean yang kemudian menanyainya macam-macam: soal sejarah Perancis dari abad pertengahan hingga Perang Dunia I.

Dengan enteng, Shimano menjawab ‘tes pertemanan’ mereka. Ia protes bahwa itu sangat kontradiksi. Mereka tahu dirinya bukan anak sejarah, lalu mengapa malah ditanyai soal sejarah?

“Untuk mengetahui bahwa kau berhak duduk di sini, Shimano,” kata Alain.

“Kampus bergengsi di seluruh Eropa. Hanya orang terpilih yang bisa mengenyam ilmu di sini,” Jean menambahkan.

“Hey, kalian tidak sedang mencurigai Shimano, kan?” Marie menyambung. Ia khawatir.

“Biarkan, Marie. Aku percaya itu hanya bualan. Tingkat kesopanan pemuda Perancis patut dipertanyakan.”

Lalu ada gerutuan Alain, gelak tawa Jean dan Marie, serta dengusan geli Shimano.

Marie ingin menangis. Ia kira semuanya bisa berlangsung mulus tanpa batu sandungan apa-apa. Pertemanan mereka berempat, dari semenjak itu, Marie menyimpulkan ketiga pemuda itu betul-betul saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Lalu tercetus ide sebuah acara makan malam bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Marie senang bukan kepalang saat mereka menerima ajakannya.

Hingga tadi, Marie masih memutar ulang peristiwa nahas yang baru terjadi di rumahnya. Sepertinya bermula saat suapan terakhir menjejali mulut keempat orang di sekeliling meja makan, topik perbincangan mereka memanas─terkait bara api perang yang hingga detik ini, telah membakar hampir seluruh daratan Eropa.

Alain tersulut oleh ucapan Shimano─yang asal berkata-kata, dan merasa tidak perlu menyaring kalimatnya menjadi lebih santun. Ia mengkritik bangsa Perancis. Jika itu hanya politikus busuk yang gemar bersembunyi seperti tikus gorong-gorong, atau lempar tanggung jawab ke sana kemari, Alain setuju. Tetapi, Shimano meratakan bangsa Perancis dalam watak dan keberadaban mereka. Ia mengaitkan bahwa kemurkaan Jerman yang menyulut api perang ini berasal dari ambisi buta otorita Perancis di perang sebelumnya.

Jean yang membantah bahwa perjanjian Versailles itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama, Perancis hanya mewadahi gencatan senjata saja, segera dibungkam oleh Shimano: “Seharusnya kalian berkaca. Hingga sekarang, apa kontribusi kalian selain ongkang-ongkang kaki?” Ia menyelenting, betapa benteng Maginot itu terlalu kuno. Seperti kalian; bangsa Perancis yang mengaku reformis, tetapi meletakkan harapan pada segaris tembok khayal yang belum teruji kemampuannya dalam menawarkan perlindungan. “Mana jati diri bangsa Perancis yang modernis itu? Terjebak dalam dinding batu, menunggu dijebol tank dan panzer baja Jerman?” tantangnya keras.

“Orang luar, tak perlu ikut campur urusan orang dalam.”

“Oh, pantas, jika akal kalian sependek itu, tinggal menunggu panji swastika berkibar di monumen _Arc de Triomphe_.”

“Kau sendiri apa kontribusimu?! Asal menumpang di rumah orang dan lupa balas budi?! Dasar pendek!!!”

Terlambat! Sangat terlambat untuk Marie bereaksi sekarang.

Semenjak tadi, Marie sibuk menimbang, di posisi Alain-Jean sebagai kawan sebangsa, atau setuju dengan Shimano─yang mana ia hanya membeberkan realita? Marie tidak sempat berpikir untuk menengahi ‘pertempuran’ lisan mereka, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh aksi main tangan Alain dan Jean. Tidak ada yang menyadari kata-kata dalam kalimat Alain yang terakhir, itu sangat tabu untuk diucapkan di depan Shimano!

Marie mendesah lemah. Ia baru saja membereskan meja makan di taman belakang rumah. Piring porselen, nampan, dan cangkir berderet rapih, meneteskan titik-titik air bekas bilasan. Marie memandang kosong, tetes-tetes air dari piring itu, seolah mewakili suasana hatinya. Marie mengingat-ingat, bumbu apa yang tadi dilumurkan dalam olahan sajiannya? Ia tidak ingat sudah memasukkan lada atau apapun yang berpotensi mendidihkan darah.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari ruang depan. Ibunya datang. Marie menyudahi lamunan.

> Orang tua yang mendeklarasikan perang,
> 
> tetapi pemuda yang harus pergi berjuang
> 
> dan menemui kematian.
> 
> \- Herbert Hoover


	4. mimpi di malam sunyi

Marie tenggelam dalam sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia keluar menuju jalanan kota. Menaiki sepedanya, Marie mengelilingi gang-gang di sela hunian bercat kuning yang ia kenal sebagai kawasan kumuh Paris. Ia membelok ke jalan besar, terkejut oleh kerumunan dan iring-iring kendaraan yang tumpah ruah hingga bahu jalanan. Marie tersesat di antara deru mobil yang dijejali manusia: tua-muda, kaya-miskin, cambur baur dengan rengek tangis bayi, suara kokok ayam, eongan kucing, bunyi klakson bersahutan dan sumpah serapah pengemudinya. Ia heran, dari mana tahu kalau arah tujuan mereka ialah mengungsi ke luar kota?

Terasa aneh sekaligus sangat nyata.

Tetapi, bukankah mimpi terkadang seperti itu? Memberi kuasa pada hal-hal anomali yang mustahil terjadi di kehidupan nyata?

Marie kebingungan. Ia dihantui kepanikan. Ia yakin ini hanya mimpi, tetapi mimpinya seolah refleksi realita. Ketika tiba-tiba, Marie mendengar suara dengungan keras, ia menatap langit; sesuatu seperti bayangan salib terbang melintasi langit. Itu pesawat tempur!  Yang ia ingat kemudian adalah jerit panik orang-orang, siluet bom (Marie belum pernah melihat bom) yang dijatuhkan, bunyi dentuman memekakkan telinga, lalu gedung-gedung yang hancur dengan dirinya terluka dihantam benturan.

Marie terkejut. Ia terbangun. Spontan matanya membelalak. Dahinya banjir peluh, dan napasnya memburu. Ia diselimuti ketakutan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Sadar yang tampak hanya warna kayu kusam langit-langit kamarnya, Marie bernapas lega. Sekujur tubuhnya masih utuh, dunia setenang malam, tidak ada luka maupun pepuingan bangunan runtuh. Detak jantungnya berangsur normal. Ia kembali tenang.

Marie bangkit dari ranjang. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai acak. Marie meraih gelas, mengisinya dengan air yang lekas diteguk banyak-banyak. Terasa lebih baik setelah air itu mendinginkan tubuhnya.

Di bawah cahaya remang lampu kamar, Marie beranjak menuju meja belajar. Ia mengambil buku diari dan pena. Ia ingin melupakan mimpi buruk barusan, tetapi yang dilakukan malah menelungkupkan wajah dengan tangan bersilangan di atas meja. Rasa kantuknya hilang. Ia menecermati tumpukan novel di tepi lain meja, membaca judulnya, hatinya tergerak untuk membuka buku, tetapi tidak jadi. Pena diketuk-ketuk di atas buku bersampul kulit. Marie ingin menulis, tetapi tak satupun kalimat keluar, padahal, biasanya kata-kata meluncur deras bagai dicurahkan bersama tinta.

Marie mendesah. Alih-alih melupakan mimpi buruknya, pikirannya justru kacau balau.

Ia teringat Shimano.

Di mana Shimano?

Menghilang!

Shimano menghilang!

Marie sudah mencari hingga apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Di _Boulevard Delissert._ Shimano sendiri yang memberitahu, Marie mengernyit. Itu kawasan perumahan elit! Dekat tempat kerja Ibu. Tetapi Marie tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Adalah hal yang tidak sopan jika ia meminta agar diundang ke rumah lelaki. Marie hanya tidak mengira, ia akan datang dengan tangan hampa. Penjaga rumah sewa yang ditemuinya berkata bahwa tidak ada orang bernama Shimano di sana.

Alain, dan Jean, meskipun mereka tampak kembali baik-baik saja setelah meminta maaf langsung soal insiden _dinner_ itu pada Marie, juga tidak memiliki informasi apapun soal Shimano.

***

“Kenapa menulis?” Marie teringat, itu pertanyaan Shimano di suatu sore ketika matahari baru beranjak ke peraduan, dan langit mulai bertabur kemerlip bintang. “Apa sesungguhnya tujuanmu?”

“Kenapa menulis?” Marie mengulang tanya. “Mengapa kau tanya begitu?” Ia membalik tanya. Sesungguhnya itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat di saat seperti ini.

Marie hendak mencurahkan kegetiran nasib yang melandanya. Ia baru saja diperlakukan oleh pria berdasi dan berkaca mata di balik meja tulisnya yang gagah, bagai seekor lalat, dan naskahnya─tulisan yang ia garap dengan sepenuh darah dan keringat itu─dilempar di depan hidungnya seperti seonggok makanan basi. Marie menahan geram yang bergejolak dalam hati, kalau saja ia tak ingat petuah Shimano saat dengan lesu dia mengeluh bahwa mungkin judul  _Le_   _Petit_ _Lapin_ yang terbit pada Januari lalu merupakan karyanya yang pertama dan terakhir diterbitkan. " _Kau masih amatir._   _A_ _da banyak penulis senior yang lebih bermutu. Kami hanya sementara, meminjam tulisanmu untuk mengisi rubrik mingguan yang kosong_ , _"_ kata redaktur majalah yang darinya Marie belajar pahitnya penolakan untuk kali pertama.

 _“Jangan salahakan editor,”_   di hadapan meja redaksi yang seakan berubah menjadi panggung eksekusi,Marie mengingat kalimat Shimano: _“jangan salahkan pembaca, jangan salahkan siapapun. Koreksi dulu dirimu sendiri.”_

“Sebelum bertemu denganmu,” ia menjawab dengan helaan napas lesu, membuat sang pemuda menyadari keganjilan suasana batin Marie, “sebetulnya aku sudah banyak menulis hal-hal tak berguna─selain diari. Karena tidak ada yang tuntas, dan selalu berakhir dalam tungku perapian. Hanya beberapa yang pernah kuperlihatkan pada Alain, Jean, atau orang tuaku. Aku sering merasa ragu terhadap tulisanku sendiri.”

“Itulah masalahmu.”

“Apa?”

“Kau naif.”

“Memang.”

“Jadi, sudah menyadarinya sendiri?”

“Tujuanku terlalu ambigu?”

“Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tujuanmu.”

“Kau membingungkanku.”

“Kau dulu bilang, ingin menulis untuk mengubah dunia; mencegah perang; di negerimu sendiri?”

“Ya. Dan kau benar dengan ucapanmu semua; terlalu muluk.”

“Ucapanku memang benar.” Cara Shimano yang membanggakan diri itu semakin memperkeruh kerunyaman batin Marie, tetapi ia berpikir lebih baik bungkam dan mendengarkan. “Dan tujuanmu juga benar.” Untuk ini: Marie mengerutkan dahi; tak paham, “masalahnya adalah; kau terlalu idealis. Perang telah berkobar, tetapi kau baru menyadari bahaya yang mengancam dan bertindak untuk memadamkan api setelah ia menyebar begitu cepat; dan luas; sangat luas, tak terhingga oleh jangkauan mata.”

“Ya. Harus kuakui: aku sudah kalah bahkan sebelum berperang.”

“Kau menyerah semudah ini?”

“Kau yang mendorong demikian.”

“Tidak. Aku tidak menyuruh begitu. Sini, berikan naskahmu.”

Marie mengulurkan sejilid kertas yang dari tadi dipandangi dengan kesal, sembari ia mengisahkan penolakannya─yang entah untuk kali keberapa. Shimano tidak berkomentar apa-apa, seolah tebakannya benar. Marie tahu, Shimano─meskipun ia pandai menyembunyikan emosi, dan selalu enggan mengulurkan bantuan saat dipinta─adalah penghibur yang baik.

“Hidup penuh penolakan. Bagaimanapun, kau harus terbiasa dengannya.”

“Aku tahu, dan aku sudah terbiasa. Tetapi, tetap saja rasanya ... menyakitkan ditolak seperti itu...”

Shimano mengendikan bahu.

“Tidak masalah. Bagus jika kau beranggapan itu menyakitkan ...”

“Itu berarti aku manusia; yang hidup dan berperasaan.”

Shimano mengacuhkan kalimat terakhir Marie yang seperti gumaman keputus-asaan. “Supaya serius menekuni sesuatu ..,” kata Shimano berusaha menghibur. Ada jeda, teriring bunyi kertas dibolak-balik. “... seringnya, kau hanya butuh pendorong.” Kalimat itu diucapkan sembari matanya melekat di alinea demi alinea tulisan Marie.

Marie ternganga mendengar kalimat itu. Begitu meresap dalam lubuk hatinya, seperti air diserap tanah retak di musim kemarau.

Anjungan rumah di sisi pohon _chestnut_ dengan remang cahaya kuning lampu, Marie merekam baik-baik momen menyenangkan ini. Ia mencermati gaya Shimano dan menilai penampilannya. Sangat terpelajar, dan jauh dari kesan terbelakang. Apakah semua pemuda Jepang seperti itu? Marie pernah dengar bahwa mereka adalah bangsa yang terkurung, dan baru membuka cangkang; membaur dengan dunia luar dalam kurun waktu sembilan dekade terakhir.

Dengan caranya sendiri, Shimano sangat memikat. Marie menyukai kaca mata yang membingkai mata cokelat itu, seperti menyembunyikan pancaran jiwa petarung sejati. Sebuah buku memberitahu Marie tentang kode etik _bushido_ Jepang, dan _harakiri_ seorang samurai. Wajah Shimano seolah memancarkan kebajikan, dan keberadaban yang berasal dari seberang benua terjauh; yang telah melintasi waktu, menghadang debur ombak, mendaki gunung dan tebing terjal. Marie mengagumi Shimano.

“Maksudmu,” dengan segala macam kecamuk pikiran yang membuat Marie melupakan problematika _penulis amatir-_ nya. Ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan gejolak aneh; seperti kepak sayap ribuan kupu-kupu ini sendirian saja. Cukup, wajah tegas berkulit tan, dengan poni disisir ke belakang menyisakan sejumput anak rambut di atas dahi, dan mata sayu namun menjerat itu yang berhasil mencuri dunianya, “kau yang paling berjasa padaku. Membuatku serius menekuni sesuatu yang lama terpendam, dan karenanya perangaiku dan hasrat ambisius ini muncul ke permukaan? Kau pintar memuji diri sendiri, Shimano.” 

Shimano mengangguk samar. Ia terkekeh pelan. Marie mencermati bagaimana kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik membentuk seringai, dengan satu alis yang dinaikkan. Sebelum ia berpikir untuk menikmati sisi cerdik (nan tinggi hati) Shimano lebih jauh, pemuda itu mengangsurkan jilidan kertas berisi karya Marie kembali padanya.

Kemudian, Shimano menunjukkan titik-titik lemah tulisan Marie. Sesuatu yang selama ini pantang diniatkan. Dimulai dari pendahuluan. “Sebagai pembaca, kau pun pasti tahu: seperti makanan, kesan pertama yang kuat harus tertanam di bagian pembuka,” katanya.

Shimano meminta agar Marie menyebutkan kalimat pembuka mana yang selama ini telah menjeratnya; membuatnya ingin terus membaca lebih dan lebih, hingga buku tamat.

Pembukaan _A Farewell to Arms_ yang melukiskan suasana perang itu menarik, kata Marie.

Atau, prolog milik _The Phantom of The Opera_ yang berisi satiran penulisnya pada diri sendiri, itu merupakan cara unik yang digunakan untuk meyakinkan pembaca pada mitos hantu opera. Shimano setuju, tetapi, ia meminta sesuatu yang lebih ringkas; sebaris, atau sealinea kalimat dengan makna mendalam yang nantinya akan terus membekas di benak pembaca.

Sembari Marie mengingat-ingat, dari sekian puluh buku yang dia baca─tak yakin apakah bacaannya sudah mencapai hitungan seratus─kalimat pembuka mana yang sesuai keriteria itu. Ia diingatkan, bahwa bagi penulis; buku merupakan sebaik-baik guru; kau boleh mempelajari teori sebanyak yang kau mau, atau meminta petuah-petuah dari senior sebanyak yang kau ambil, tetapi kau hanya mengetahui hasilnya langsung dengan mengaplikasikannya sendiri dalam bentuk tulisan, kata Shimano panjang lebar.

Sebelum menjawab, Marie justru berpikir: Maha Guru ini terbaik di bidangnya, lebih istimewa daripada rekan-rekan maupun seniornya yang paling cerdas. Padahal, pemuda itu sendiri pernah bilang ia kurang menyukai buku, kecuali yang betul-betul menarik minatnya. Ia bertanya-tanya: apakah karya-karyanya ini ada yang menarik Shimano?

“Ketemu!” Setelah kerutan di dahi (yang dalam dan begitu lama), akhirnya Marie berseru, “ _keluarga bahagia mirip satu dengan lainnya, keluarga_ _tak_ _bahagia tidak bahagia dengan jalannya sendiri-sendiri._ Pembukaan Leo Tolstoy di karyanya yang legendaris: Anna Karenina!”

Shimano mengangguk, dan menggumam (bangga). Marie paham ia harus mulai berbenah dari yang mana. Lalu ia menyeletuk, kalimat Leo Tolstoy itu; meskipun mewakili keseluruhan isi buku, ia belum betul-betul mengerti kandungannya, perlukah menunggu hingga perang sungguh-sungguh meletus di Perancis?

“Kau hanya belum mengalami,” kata Shimano, "lebih baik nikmatilah masa kini, jalani hidupmu sebagaimana adanya dan jangan berandai-andai yang tidak jelas," sambungnya bijak.

Sebagai penutupan, Shimano berbagi pengetahuan mengenai budaya dan sastra Jepang. Meskipun Marie pernah tahu beberapa dari buku-buku, tetapi lebih asyik jika itu didengar langsung dari pemiliknya. Ia paling suka kisah percintaan Puteri Orihime dengan penggembala Hikoboshi yang melatari festival tanabata.

Marie berkomentar betapa keberagaman dunia ini terlalu indah untuk dicoreng dengan ambisi buta dan pertumpahan darah.

Shimano tertawa. Satu: untuk ketertarikan Marie terhadap kisah romansa. Dua: keluhannya soal perang yang (lagi-lagi) hanya bagai angin lalu.

Namun, Marie enggan mengartikan tawa Shimano itu seperti ia inginkan. Baginya, tawa pemuda itu dengan beragam maksud tersirat─yang kadang tidak Marie pahami, sama menariknya dengan tenggelam dalam timbunan buku.

“Catat baik-baik kalimatku,” pinta Shimano sembari menerawang langit malam. Siluet bundar purnama menggantung di langit dan bersinar keemasan. “Berbahasa Jepang. Aku tidak akan mengulang dua kali.”

Marie bersemangat. Jika itu berbahasa Jepang, biasanya, Shimano akan mengajarinya _haiku_ atau _tanka,_ atau _renga_. Semenjak tadi, Marie sangat menanti momen ini. Matanya mengerjap antusias. Ia bersiap dengan pena di atas kertas.

“ _Tsuki ga kirei.”_

Ada yang ganjil saat kalimat tersebut terdengar bagai bisikan halus, seolah meluncur dari lubuk hati Shimano yang terdalam. Tetapi Marie menghiraukan perasaan aneh itu. Ia enggan berspekulasi lebih jauh. Lima silabel kalimat dicatat rapi. Ia menanti bait selanjutnya: tujuh silabel─sebuah konstruksi pasti pola  _tanka,_ sebelum dilanjut dengan lima silabel bait terakhir. Namun, hanya ada hening. Shimano tak kunjung bersuara lagi. Marie mengernyit. Ketika mendongak, ia dikejutkan dengan sepasang mata gelap yang menyorot lembut, dan menatapnya lamat.

“Bulan itu indah, kalau kau mau tahu artinya.”

Sesaat, Marie tertegun. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Yakin dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi saat seraut wajah bosan khas seorang Shimano itu lenyap, berganti dengan seutas senyum yang menghanyutkan di bibir sang pemuda.

***

_“Supaya serius menekuni sesuatu, seringnya, kau hanya butuh pendorong.”_

Sekarang, kalimat itu berdengung-dengung dalam kepalanya bagai bunyi kawanan lebah.

Lantai kamar Marie terserak gumpalan kertas. Ia frustasi. Tintanya tumpah (lagi) secara sia-sia. Marie membuka buku diari. Sangat ingin ia menulis, tetapi otaknya buntu. Tidak sepatah pun kata terangkai menjadi kalimat bermakna yang memuaskan dirinya.

_Pendorong._

Marie menertawakan tulisan dalam buku diarinya. Tampak suram; rangkaian kalimatnya acak-acakan, seperti coretan tangan anak yang baru belajar menulis.

_Pendukung._

Ia menulis untuk siapa? Dan demi tujuan apa? Semata ingin agar Shimano membaca tulisannya, dan berharap tanggapan darinya? Atau, ia berambisi mengalahkannya dalam taruhan seribu jarum? Semuanya tak berguna. Naskah-naskahnya ditolak, dan ia kehilangan mimpi; membendung perang dengan tulisan.

_Penyemangat._

Sekarang, Shimano menghilang. Impiannya lenyap. Marie kehilangan pijakan. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh kehilangan harapan! Hanya karena Shimano menghilang, ia lantas tersesat jalan? Itu konyol, dan sangat kekanakan!

Ia ingat sepucuk amplop kosong tergeletak di ranjang. Itu bekas amplop milik honor naskahnya (yang pertama dan terakhir). Ia konyol saat berpikir untuk menyimpan amplop tersebut, sebagai kenang-kenangan akan kemenangan yang pernah diraih. Marie menyambar sebuah majalah. Ia membolak-balik halaman, tersenyum samar saat membaca sebaris judul yang dicari: _Petit Lepin._ Tentang perjuangan seorang anak yang menceburkan diri di tengah-tengah kubangan perang.

Marie tersentak. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Alinea terakhir dalam karyanya memuat lima baris _haiku!_

Marie menyambar pena dan kertas lagi. Ini mungkin sedikit. Tulisan-tulisannya tidak akan bisa mengubah takdir jika Tuhan berkehendak lain terhadap tanah airnya. Janji seribu jarum itu terlalu muluk. Ia tahu siapa yang akan jadi pemenang. Ia membayangkan seringai mengejek Shimano.

Tetapi, seandainya firasat buruknya menjadi nyata; seandainya nanti, dunia berkonspirasi menjatuhkan dan melukainya, Marie ingin tulisannya mampu menyentuh hati semua orang: ibu muda yang tengah menyusui anaknya dan lelah oleh kesibukan rumah tangga; anak jalanan yang tak sengaja menemukan sobekan kertas yang dihalau angin, atau seorang ayah yang menunggu metro terakhir sembari membayangkan tawa ceria keluarga yang tengah menunggunya.

Dengan cara itu, Marie menggenggam dunia. Sesuatu yang tidak mampu digapai oleh se-resimen tentara dengan pucuk-pucuk senjata terlengkap sekalipun!

> Persahabatan bagaikan bayangan malam
> 
> yang menguat seiring tenggelamnya
> 
> mentari kehidupan.
> 
> \- Jean de La Fontaine


End file.
